


Random OS

by rosegyuhan



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegyuhan/pseuds/rosegyuhan
Summary: Pura verga q se me okurre
Kudos: 3





	1. Yoonkook

El sonido de los puños golpeando fuertemente las bolsas de boxeo desconcentraba a Yoongi quien intentaba hacerse un patético vendaje que igual dejaría sus nudillos enrojecidos y ardiendo por el resto del día. Se prometió practicar suficiente para conseguir un nuevo hábito que no tuviera nada que ver con quedarse acostado en su cama todo el día mientras comía lo primero que encontrara en las gavetas de su cocina o la nevera. 

Después de varios intentos, el vendaje ya estaba lo suficientemente apretado como para permitirle golpear una bolsa azul que estaba al otro extremo de donde se había sentado por unos minutos. Sus ojos viajaron desde sus manos hacia la bolsa frente a él, golpeó un par de veces hasta sentir como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban debido a los impactos, no tenía mucho tiempo practicando boxeo, de hecho, solo lo veía como un pasatiempo y no de manera profesional.

Así que no esperaba salir de allí como Floyd Mayweather. 

Sabía que la mayoría que atendía aquel gimnasio podría partirle la cara de un puñetazo, y eso a veces le aterraba, lo suficiente como para no hacerse amigo de nadie. Aunque solo era una excusa para sus pocas habilidades de comunicación. Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por su rostro y sin suficiente protección, hacían sus ojos arder. Tomó un descanso para tomar agua y pensar de nuevo en las decisiones que ha tomado hasta llegar a ese punto de cansancio.

Deseaba estar acostado en su cama en ese momento. Más que nada en el mundo. 

Admiró a uno de los chicos más populares del gimnasio y no por la cantidad de personas que tal vez conozca sino por sus habilidades para el boxeo, Yoongi creyó contar las horas en las que aquel chico practicaba por día y tal vez pasaban las cuatro horas. Jeon Jungkook, recordó su nombre al instante. Sabía que era cuatro años menor que él, siempre era admirado por lo joven que era. Todo el tiempo.

Yoongi podría admirarse en el espejo por minutos e incluso una hora y aun no entendería como Jungkook lograba tener un físico bastante impresionante, sus brazos eran musculosos y podía ver como su camisa se hundía en el espacio entre sus pectorales. Y para concluir, una cara de rasgos fuertes pero la usaba de otra manera, una manera tierna que te hacía recordar que era más joven de lo que a veces no aparentaba. Golpeaba las manoplas de su compañero de gimnasio una y otra vez, con rapidez, esquivando los golpes que arrojaba su contrincante. 

Soltaba algunos quejidos, otros eran ruidos que le otorgaban fuerza al momento de golpear, todo concluía en un sonido que provenía del golpe entre su guante y la manopla. Yoongi miró hacia otro lado, tal vez se veía muy raro mirar a alguien practicar por tanto tiempo, y al mismo tiempo detallar su físico y destrezas. 

Quería llegar lo suficientemente cansado a su apartamento como para desplomarse después de una ducha, vio como el gimnasio se veía más solitario, todo el vapor que sentía en su nuca se iba desvaneciendo con el resto de los que entrenaban. Sintió un calambre atravesar su brazo izquierdo lo que lo dejó acariciandolo y calentando por un tiempo, antes de que se diera cuenta que solo quedaba él y el chico obsesionado con el boxeo, Jungkook, quien solo acariciaba su brazo tatuado mientras navegaba en su teléfono. Su cabello ya no estaba adherido a su cara pero se veía ligeramente mojado. Pudo reconocer la canción que sonaba a través de los altavoces; Walker Texas Ranger de DaBaby y siguió golpeando el balón de velocidad que se movía a la velocidad y fuerza de sus golpes. 

“No lo estás haciendo bien” escuchó a Jungkook, pero no entendió completamente sus palabras

“¿Qué?” Yoongi se detuvo y volteó para ver a Jungkook apoyarse sobre la esquina del ring de boxeo 

“No lo estas haciendo bien” señaló el balón de velocidad “Te falta algo de precisión”

Yoongi frunció el ceño, él sabía que había gente que en realidad tomaba el boxeo en serio, pero le parecía raro como Jungkook le prestaba atención a las debilidades de otras personas. Hubo un silencio que hizo que Jungkook se arrepintiera de haber resaltado su defecto. 

“Oh. Lo siento, me llamo Jungkook y sé que fue muy inesperado mi comentario” se presentó con una sonrisa incómoda en su rostro

“Está bien, yo sé que soy un asco en esto del boxeo” dijo Yoongi alzando sus brazos

“No eres tan malo como crees, tienes buen anclaje y no lanzas golpes con una mala postura” dijo Jungkook “Te puedo enseñar cómo mejorar la precisión con la que debes golpear, veo que tienes fuerza es solo que… a veces pierdes el ritmo”

“¿Esto es un intento de asesinato?” preguntó Yoongi

“No” dijo Jungkook negando con su cabeza “¿Por que lo dices?”

“Eres una de las personas más habilidosas que he visto, siento que si llego a pisar ese ring de boxeo probablemente termine con un dolor en la quijada y en un caso extremo, en la camilla de un hospital”

“Tratare de ser gentil” Jungkook tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que Yoongi deseaba borrar con un golpe porque pudo notar que Jungkook sabía que era bueno, muy bueno 

Yoongi suspiró. ¿Qué podía perder? Tal vez las ganas de volver a entrenar o se disloque un brazo, ambas consecuencias le daban igual. Se subió a la pequeña plataforma del cuadrilátero y se sacudió levemente, como si se tratara de una pelea profesional pero en realidad, se estaba preparando para recibir los golpes fuertes de Jungkook en su débil cuerpo. 

“Golpéame” demandó Jungkook en un tono grave 

“¿Qué?”

“Golpéame” 

Yoongi lamió sus labios, mostrando sus nervios a su primer contrincante. No permitió que su mente hablara de más y lanzó un golpe que Jungkook evitó como si su mente lo predijera, se sintió como una pelea automática pero Jungkook tenía tanta destreza que Yoongi le parecía un contrincante fácil de manipular. 

“Wow, eres lento delante de una persona” dijo Jungkook con una risa casi silenciosa “Cuando golpees a lo que sea que vayas a golpear, debes tomar en cuenta la distancia en la que vas a llevar tu brazo hacia atrás” Jungkook se acercó hacia Yoongi y tomó su brazo, haciendo que las mejillas de Yoongi comenzaran a verse de un color rosado “si tomas mas distancia entonces tu golpe puede ser más débil a menos que ya tengas rapidez de un Dios, lamentablemente no es el caso” 

Jungkook vio la manera en la que Yoongi lo miró, casi amenazador. 

“Lo siento- lo siento” negó con la cabeza y levantó el brazo de Yoongi “trata de mantener tus brazos sobre un mismo cuadro, imagina que eres un T-Rex y no puedes mover tus brazos más allá de ese pequeño cuadro entre tu pecho y tus hombros. Si llevas tu brazos hacia atrás entonces es otro tipo de pelea, algo más violenta” Jungkook posicionó los brazos de Yoongi cerca de su pecho agregando fuerza sobre su agarre “Golpéame otra vez”

Yoongi intentó de nuevo, siguiendo las instrucciones de Jungkook, aun sintiendo un cosquilleo en la zona donde estuvo su mano. Esta vez su golpe se dirigió hacia el abdomen de Jungkook, el duro abdomen del chico se encogió un poco antes de que volviera a la normalidad pero Jungkook no se veía afectado del todo. 

“Creo que sabes más de peleas sin tantas reglas que el boxeo” dijo Jungkook quitándose los guantes de manera brusca mostrando los moretones en sus manos “Inténtalo Yoongi, hazlo como la última vez pero agregale un poco más de fuerza ¿Quieres?”

“Estoy empezando a creer que tienes un espeluznante fetiche por ser golpeado” dijo Yoongi con horror en sus ojos 

“Solo es muy raro cuando un golpe me duele de verdad, si cometes un error, te corregiré”

“¿Debo empezar las peleas siempre?” preguntó, confundido

“No ¿Quieres que la comience?”

“Si… por favor” susurró 

Antes de que Yoongi pudiera pestañear con más nervios, tenía el brazo de Jungkook balanceándose sobre él y abrazando su cuello mientras que sus pies se aprovechaban de su distracción para hacerlo caer sobre el suelo del cuadrilátero haciendo que Yoongi se quejara por lo bajo. Pero si Jungkook quería enojarlo entonces Yoongi iba a sacar el mejor provecho dentro de su rabia. Tomó la misma táctica de Jungkook y aprovechó el momento en el que el chico alimentaba su ego en su estúpida sonrisa y lo lanzaba al suelo junto a él. 

Yoongi se apresuró en sentarse encima del abdomen de Jungkook para impedirle que cometiera otro de sus trucos de Karate Kid con él. Jungkook agitó su mano haciendo que Yoongi se detuviera pero su puño se mantuvo fijo en el aire.

“E-esta posición solo lograra que te lastimes” dijo Jungkook con cierta impresión en su rostro “Mueve tu cadera, un poco más alto para que puedas levantarte rápido antes de que te ataquen de nuevo” la mano de Jungkook viajó hacia la cadera de Yoongi haciendo que Yoongi se acomodara sobre él “Mejor…”

Antes de que Yoongi se sonrojara un poco más, golpeó el rostro de Jungkook y se levantó inmediatamente. Jungkook tocó su rostro, demostrando que le había dolido un poco y solo tuvo la opción de levantarse de su puesto y acercarse hacia Yoongi, abrazando de nuevo el cuello de Yoongi con uno de sus brazos, su pecho acelerado manteniendo el contacto con la espalda sudorosa de Yoongi.

“¿Qué harías ahora, Yoongi?” preguntó Jungkook en un susurro

“No sé, tú dime” respondió Yoongi con dificultad 

“Puedes arrojar todo mi cuerpo hacia adelante o puedes usar tu codo pero sería un poco Hollywood de tu parte acertar en la parte donde me haría soltarte” 

Yoongi no tenía muchas opciones y su respiración se cortaba lentamente, si terminaba en el hospital por lanzar a Jungkook hacia otro lado entonces habrá valido la pena. Encorvó su cuerpo lo suficiente como para tomar fuerza y pasar el cuerpo de Jungkook hacia el otro lado pero la ejecución estuvo tan fuera de lugar que ambos cayeron al suelo, ambos riendo debido a su estupidez. 

“Solo, golpeemos” dijo Jungkook riendo 

“No quiero volver a hacer más trucos de la WWE contigo” Yoongi se veía adolorido 

“No te preocupes, aprendí la lección” 

Jungkook golpeó el pecho de Yoongi quien se quejó de aquel impacto sobre su piel, aquello resultó en un golpe de Yoongi dirigido hacia Jungkook, un juego de respuestas que no tenía fin. Pero los golpes no le dolían, tal vez Jungkook no ponía tanto esfuerzo como él en derribarlo y eso lo hizo sentir mal. Pero comparando las proporciones, Jungkook podía resistir los golpes de Yoongi cualquier día de la semana. Como si fuesen pellizcos.

“Aún no sé tu nombre” susurró Jungkook, con falta de respiración

Ambos caminaban en círculos alrededor del cuadrilátero esperando a que el otro atacara primero. Los ojos de Yoongi detallando los pequeños movimientos de las manos de Jungkook, ansiosas por golpea.

“Eres increible, sin ofender” bromeó Yoongi en un tono aburrido “Min Yoongi” tocó su pecho agitado 

“Min Yoongi, te ves divertido cuando estás enojado” 

“¿Divertido?”

“Bueno… divertido y lindo” confesó Jungkook 

“Así que estás aprovechando esta sesión para coquetear conmigo, hay maneras más saludables de obtener atención” 

“Ouch” dijo Jungkook cerrando sus ojos con fuerza “No quiero ofenderte pero no es para tanto, solo quiero enseñarte”

“Enseñarme a perder la puta paciencia” 

“Puede ser” hizo una mueca y se acercó a Yoongi quien tomó dos pasos hacia atrás “Oye, no voy a golpearte. Solo te enseñaré una técnica para mejorar tus golpes” alzó sus brazos y Yoongi dejó de alejarse del chico boxeador “Tu puño, no puede estar cerrado de la manera en la que siempre lo has cerrado, te debilita el impacto” tomó la mano de Yoongi quien la movió bruscamente, evitandolo “¿Qué? Ok… ¿Puedo tocar tu mano, por favor?”

“Si puedes”

Jungkook volvió a tomar la mano de Yoongi, con delicadeza, como si no fuese el mismo chico que lo acababa de golpear hasta dejarlo sin aliento, era un contraste extraño. Cerró su puño de la manera correcta, apretandolo con su mano y terminando en una caricia dentro de su palma, podía ver los nervios en los ojos de Jungkook. 

“Si quieres un lugar de debilidad” tomó la muñeca de Yoongi y la colocó a un costado, cerca de sus pulmones “Aquí puedes quitarle la respiración de tu contrincante por unos segundos, esto te debe dar el tiempo de golpearlo nuevamente con tu otro brazo” movió el puño de Yoongi hacia el centro entre sus costillas “Este es otro punto asesino, el incremento del dolor aquí es grande pero debes saber la precisión en la que debes golpear acá” hizo que el puño de Yoongi ahora viajara hasta su cuello donde le enseñó un punto débil de los peleadores “Puedes golpear acá o puedes asfixiar, si es necesario”

Yoongi sintió la superficie sudada del cuello de Jungkook, era otro tipo de contacto, se sintió más íntimo de lo que imaginaba y a Jungkook no le importaba para nada el agarre de Yoongi sobre su cuello. No sabía si su respiración estaba cortándose debido a la pelea de hace minutos o por el panorama frente a él, un sudoroso Jungkook que imploraba una acción muy diferente a un golpe. Sus labios se sintieron secos por unos segundos, y su garganta se sentía como un desierto, Jungkook por otro lado, era un torbellino de emociones, no sabía si debía continuar o mirar los ojos atractivos del contrincante mayor. 

Jungkook no esperó a que sus pensamientos reaccionen por él y se lanzó sobre el abismo que se presentaba ante su deseo de besar a Yoongi. Por más extraño que fuese besar a un desconocido, no se sintió tan inapropiado, y el hecho de que Yoongi lo aceptara lo calmó un poco. Pensaba que era él único que sentía algún tipo de atracción, los labios de Yoongi eran suaves y él no se detuvo sobre un pequeño beso. Tomó a Jungkook a la profundidad a la que tomó unos segundos en llegar, besándose con ganas, como si todo aquella se acumuló por un par de meses. Jungkook tomó el rostro de Yoongi, acercandolo más hacía él. 

Las manos de Jungkook viajaron hacia las caderas de Yoongi y lo acercó hasta sentir como su pequeño pequeño rozaba con el suyo, a Yoongi ni siquiera le importó atravesar el cabello de Jungkook en aquel momento ni a Jungkook le importó acariciar la espalda mojada de Yoongi. Jungkook dejó que una de sus manos aterrizara en el trasero de Yoongi, lo apretó con delicadez hasta que subió aquella mano llena de curiosidad hacia sus caderas. Yoongi sintió como la presión se acumulaba sobre su pene y se expandía sobre sus piernas, Jungkook no se encontraba en un lugar muy distinto a él. 

Yoongi detuvo el beso, dejando a Jungkook confundido y en la espera de un poco más pero Yoongi fue abatido por los nervios y la ansiedad de ser vistos, el gimnasio aun no cerraba y dejar que alguien vea un acto tan íntimo lo dejaría en una posición incómoda. Se hizo a un lado, tomando los guantes que había lanzado al principio de su sesión, ignoró a Jungkook por completo al bajar del cuadrilátero y guardar sus cosas en su pequeño bolso.

“¿Y eso que fue?” preguntó Jungkook abriendo sus brazos

“No puedo estar aquí” respondió metiendo todo de manera brusca en su bolso “Lo siento, Jungkook”

“¿Tienes novio o novia? Y se te olvidó que-”

“No, nada de eso es que... fue extraño, me refiero a besarte de la nada” negó con la cabeza 

“No es lo tuyo… ya veo”

“Ni tampoco debe ser lo tuyo” susurró 

“La verdad es que no, no besó a cualquier persona que me encuentre por ahí” explicó Jungkook “Lo que quiere decir que me atraes desde hace un tiempo, un beso fue algo muy inoportuno de hacer si apenas conozco tu nombre hoy pero… permíteme una cita”

“¿Una cita? ¿Y qué haremos en una cita si ya nos besamos? Suena loco” dijo Yoongi riendo 

“Todo menos golpearnos” Jungkook sonrió “¿Trato?”

“Trato” 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Johnjae

Estupido Johnny por dejar a Jaehyun solo.

Estupido Johnny quien se fue sin pensarlo dos veces hacia aquella fiesta.

Estupido Johnny.

Jaehyun inhalo al ver que no estaba escribiendo los apuntes en la línea correcta, tenía que prepararse para una de las evaluaciones más importantes del trimestre que al parecer a su compañero no le importaba lo suficiente, se sintió como un bicho raro cuando vio a Johnny partir por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo que se sintió peor fue el hecho de que tal vez le iba a ir bien en el examen sin tanto esfuerzo.

Porque estamos hablando de Johnny, el chico que se mudó hace poco tiempo a una gigante ciudad y traía pensamientos positivos que compartía con los que le rodeaban. Recordó que la primera vez que conoció a Johnny se sintió como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Ese sentimiento de confort que tuvo con Johnny no lo volvió a sentir con otra persona de la universidad, agradeció el hecho de que terminaron compartiendo habitación.

Intentó concentrarse varias veces pero no lo lograba, no sabía el por qué. No era por culpa de Johnny, de eso estaba seguro. Estudiar por tantas horas sin revisar su teléfono era una tortura, sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar y moriría en su pequeña cama con un par de libros rodeandole, una escena muy poética si lo pensaba con más detalles. Se olvidó completamente de lo que estaba leyendo al fijarse un par de minutos en la pared, supo que era momento de descansar.

Vio videos en su teléfono hasta escuchar el sonido de las llaves chocando entre ellas y como entraban en el cerrojo de la puerta. Rodó sus ojos y se sentó sobre la cama, esperando a que Johnny entrara con un par de historias que no olvidó mientras jugaba con el alcohol de la fiesta. La alta figura se tambaleó mientras entraba y colocaba el seguro de la puerta.

“¿Tanto tuvo que durar la fiesta?” preguntó Jaehyun, perezoso

Johnny alzó sus brazos como si se tratara de un arresto y no tenía escapatoria.

“Mierda” susurró, girando lentamente con sus brazos aun al aire “Disculpe capitán”

“No estoy molesto, solo estaba preocupado por ti. Son las tres de la mañana y pudo adivinar que te encontrabas bien gracias a las historias de tus amigos” explicó 

“Nuestros amigos” corrigió Johnny “Sé que debía avisarte que estaba bien, lo siento… ¿Qué haces estudiando teoría a las 2 de la madrugada?”

“¿A caso hay un horario exacto para estudiar teoría?” preguntó Jaehyun, soltando una sonrisa ante la estúpida conversación que iban a tener aun sabiendo la respuesta 

“Yo creo que no es tan saludable” comentó Johnny quitándose su chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia el baño “¡Mierda! Manche mi camisa”

“Tonto” susurró Jaehyun, negando con su cabeza “Espero que solo me dejes terminar los últimos apuntes que me quedan, puedes bajar la temperatura si quieres”

Jaehyun se sentó nuevamente en el centro de su cama donde se encontraban sus libros y hojas de apuntes, tomó su lapicero y escribió un par de líneas que parecían interminables antes de ver a Johnny salir del baño, una toalla amarrada alrededor de su cintura y de su cabello goteaba agua sin parar. Lo ignoró, no era algo nuevo que estaba viendo pero aquella vista si lo había impresionado la primera vez que ocurrió. Jaehyun se concentró en el papel frente a él que empezaba a tomar forma mientras más letras y colores de sus marcadores lo adornaban. 

“Hoy fue, una noche muy loca” Johnny comenzó la conversación después de vestirse en unos joggers y una camisa negra “No te comente mucho al respecto porque sé que es una materia que te estresa bastante así que respete tu espacio esta vez”

“Sumado a la gran idea de llegar tarde” dijo Jaehyun sonriendo ante la ironía “¿De qué me perdí esta vez?”

“Taeyong bebió alcohol como si el mundo se acabara mañana y terminó lanzándose desnudo a la piscina, literalmente desnudo, dijo que estábamos en un infierno y decidió hacer algo extraño” Johnny se sentó a un lado de Jaehyun “Le hicimos bullying colectivo a Mark pero después lo reparamos con un poco de cariño, pobre niño” 

“Algún día Mark se vengará de ustedes y no puedo esperar a ver aquel acontecimiento” 

“Mark no lo intentaría, al menos conmigo, sé cómo reparar las cosas con él porque lo quiero como mi hermano menor” dijo Johnny, sonando claramente ebrio “Doyoung ganó un juego e hizo que una chica mostrara sus senos pero él miró hacia otro lado así que no tuvo nada de sentido pero el resto de la fiesta estuvo complacido” 

“Claramente porque Doyoung es un ser respetuoso y a veces ese respeto lo hace estúpido pero ¿De qué senos estamos hablando? Porque sé que él no es capaz de mirar los senos de cualquier chica, tiene que haber una conexión”

“Doyoung y su bochornosa conexión con Iris”

“Si no es Iris, no hay senos que ver y me parece perfecto” Jaehyun encogió los hombros

“¿Puedes parar por un momento?” preguntó Johnny tomando el brazo de Jaehyun con el que sostenía el lapicero “Un momento” rogó acostándose en el pequeño espacio que quedaba en la cama

“¿Por qué? Yo no estoy ebrio, puedo hacerlo tranquilo” dijo Jaehyun burlándose de Johnny

“Escúchame” dijo Johnny “Escucha, escucha” repitió tirando gentilmente de la camisa de Jaehyun 

“¿Qué?”

“Para escucharme, tienes que mirarme” 

“Escucho con los oídos Johnny, no con mis ojos” dijo Jaehyun riendo por lo bajo mientras sentía las manos de Johnny jugar con su camisa

“¡Por favor!” se quejó como un niño pequeño

“¡¿Qué?!” chilló Jaehyun volteando en dirección a Johnny “¿Cómo cabes allí?” 

“No sé” admitió Johnny soltando una risita “Solo quería pedirte disculpas por preocuparte dentro de tu estrés” 

“Estás muy ebrio, no es para tanto ¿Si?” Jaehyun se giró nuevamente para ver sus apuntes antes de ser nuevamente halado por Johnny “¿Ahora, qué?”

“Ya es muy tarde para estudiar, has estado haciéndolo por más de siete horas. Es hora de que descanses” dijo Johnny sentándose nuevamente 

“¿Y que rayos voy a hacer en el descanso? El teléfono hace que me duela la vista” explicó Jaehyun 

“Solo-”

Johnny se acercó lo suficiente a Jaehyun como para que este sintiera aún un rastro del alcohol en él, una ligera mezcla entre menta y alcohol. Sus mejillas ardieron al instante, sintiendo como se dormían un poco. Pero Johnny no hacía nada, solo se quedó observando los ojos marrones de Jaehyun mientras que él tampoco tenía algo que decir, además de sentir que su corazón brincaba de su pecho y tal vez, saldría corriendo.

“¿Puedo?” preguntó en un susurro

Jaehyun sujetó un lado del rostro de su compañero de habitación, besando sus labios en un beso tímido el cual disfrutó y Johnny supo cómo responder, tomándolo de su cuello y acercando un poco más para profundizar aquel beso que apenas estaba empezando una escena de eventos. A Jaehyun le parecía increíble como Johnny, a pesar de no estar completamente sobrio, aún podía besar de una manera agradable y no un desastre de saliva alrededor de sus labios. 

Johnny se balanceó cuidadosamente sobre Jaehyun haciendo que este no tuviera otra opción que acostarse por completo en su cama antes de recordar que estaba sobre los apuntes, marcadores y lapiceros con los que trabajó todo el día.

“Mierda, los apuntes” susurró Jaehyun con respiración cortada

“Espera” dijo Johnny levantándose

Johnny tomó los papeles que estaban esparcidos por la cama, junto con los marcadores y lapiceros. acomodandolos y dejándolos en la mesa de noche de Jaehyun. Ambos se rieron por unos segundos antes de que Johnny se acostara encima de Jaehyun con gentileza, besó sus labios numerosas veces, mezclando aquellos besos con algunos que alojaba en su barbilla y mejillas redondas. La tela de su pantalón expuso a ambos. 

“Tu pene” dijo Johnny antes de besar nuevamente a Jaehyun “está algo duro” se rió entre dientes 

“El tuyo también” informó Jaehyun con sorpresa en sus ojos

“¿En serio?” preguntó Johnny frunciendo el ceño, una expresión que luego se tornó en una sonrisa burlona

Su mano viajó desde su pecho hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su erección, soltando una risa de incredulidad. 

“Supongo que me has logrado encender cuando estoy ebrio” dijo Johnny “¿Te importa?”

“No, no creo que me moleste” admitió Jaehyun 

Johnny deslizó su mano debajo del pantalón de Jaehyun, viajando debajo de su ropa interior sin tomar tanto esfuerzo en encontrar su pene. Johnny acarició el tronco de este hasta escuchar el primer gemido de Jaehyun, aunque la fricción impedía que lo hiciera con más gracia, Johnny apreciaba el efecto que agregaba sobre su pequeña sesión de masturbación. Besó los labios de Jaehyun mientras se mantenía ocupado abajo, Jaehyun intentaba contener sus pequeños gemidos pero estos lograron escapar entre sus besos. 

Bajó los pantalones de Jaehyun, seguido de su ropa interior y no espero contemplar la vista antes de introducir su pene a su boca. El sentimiento de humedad no se sentía tan familiar para Jaehyun después de tanto tiempo, por lo que su reacción satisfacció los oídos de Johnny, movió sus caderas dentro de sus gemidos haciendo que Johnny lo tomara con más profundidad por un par de segundos. Johnny se ayudó estimulando con su mano lentamente mientras atravesaba la longitud de Jaehyun con su boca. Estaba disfrutandolo, bastante.

Los ojos de Jaehyun rodaban sobre sus órbitas, un par de veces, pensaba que en algún momento estaría cerca de tocar alguna galaxia. Los cerró un par de veces, especialmente cuando Johnny introducía su pene por completo dentro de su boca y masturbaba con rapidez. Acarició el cabello de Johnny un par de veces, controlaba sus movimientos al manejar la dirección de su cabeza. Johnny lamió hasta volver a los labios de Jaehyun pero su mano no dejaba aquel agarre, sino, seguía estimulando a Jaehyun con él.

Johnny besó el cuello de Jaehyun antes de bajar sus pantalones con poca destreza, tal vez hacer aquello le parecía más fácil en sus mentes o en las películas. Cuando finalmente se despojó de sus pantalones hasta un lugar cómodo entre sus piernas, bajó su ropa interior y aunque no era la primera vez que Jaehyun miraba el pene de Johnny, fue la primera vez que lo veía tan vivo como podría estar. Moviéndose con rareza dentro de su excitamiento. Johnny se sentó sobre las piernas de Jaehyun, quedando a la misma altura que su pene, quedando aún hambriento por más de su boca.

Johnny comenzó a rozar su pene con el de Jaehyun, creando una fricción increíblemente perfecta. Sostenía el contacto de ambos penes con su mano, que se estiraba cada vez más para abrazarlos a ambos, Johnny comenzaba de manera lenta, ambos troncos sintiéndose con rigidez, uno más húmedo que el otro. Ambos gimieron repetidas veces, unas veces más alto que las otras, Johnny se apresuraba tratando de no perder el ritmo o que el roce se detuviera. Se acercó hacia Jaehyun, besándolo como si necesitara más de sus labios que el oxígeno en sus pulmones. Su ritmo se interrumpió pero le parecía más importante besar a Jaehyun en aquel momento, Jaehyun tomó el pene de Johnny dentro del torbellino en sus labios y masturbó a este con rapidez haciendo que Johnny gimiera con fuerza, ambos soltando una carcajada. 

“Acercate a mi” dijo Jaehyun 

“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Johnny despejando la frente de Jaehyun de su cabello ligeramente mojado del sudor

“Quiero probar un poco” respondió besando la clavícula de Johnny 

“Bien”

Su compañero de habitación se acostó al otro lado de la cama, Jaehyun se apoyó sobre su codo y llevó a Johnny a su boca. No era la primera vez en el sexo oral pero tampoco era un experto en el tema, intentó complacer a Johnny por completo, tomándolo con precaución y lentitud antes de apurar sus movimientos y sentir como comenzaba a mojar todo el pene de Johnny haciéndolo soltar gemidos incontrolables. Pero Johnny era otro tipo de persona, no se quedaría quieto con solo tener a alguien chupando de su pene, Johnny hacía movimientos con sus caderas para profundizar lo que estaba haciendo su pareja, algunas veces más bruscas que las anteriores, haciendo que Jaehyun perdiera un poco de su respiración al llenar su boca por tanto tiempo.

Acarició su cabello un par de veces, mientras intentaba no terminar dentro de la boca de Jaehyun e impresionarlo por completo. Mordió su labio ante la vista de Jaehyun trabajando sobre su pene, quien terminó pasando su mano por su tronco un par de veces antes de caer a un lado de Johnny, Johnny tomó nuevamente su pene y besó el brazo de Jaehyun, una caricia que le pareció tierna a Jaehyun. 

“Es un trabajo en equipo” bromeó Johnny en un susurro

Jaehyun tomó el pene de Johnny y masturbó a este de la misma manera en la que Johnny lo hacía, con rapidez como si estaban a punto de ser descubiertos y debían terminar la acción. Ambos teniendo gemidos seguidos de suspiros, Johnny giró su rostro en dirección a Jaehyun para besar sus labios mientras aún lo ayudaba a llegar al orgasmo, una forma de equis formándose entre sus brazos que no paraban de complacer al otro. Jaehyun finalmente sintió como su pene daba un último intento de controlarse y soltaba un orgasmo, sintiendo como su semen se esparcía sobre su abdomen y la mano de Johnny. El orgasmo no llegó mucho tiempo después, escuchó su orgasmo grave y sintió su semen en sus manos, ambos manchados de blanco y con sus pechos acelerados, que no paraban de subir y bajar.

“Wow” exclamó Johnny

“Wow” repitió Jaehyun 


End file.
